On the way to camp
by hockeychick1254
Summary: follow as Jack and Hamish are twins and try and get their parents back together
1. the break up

This story is based on the parentrap but it is different instead it is twin boys but the parents Finn and Santana, I got the story from reading another story and it inspired me to right this.

Finn: BUT I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE LIMA SANTANA TO GO OFF INTO SPAIN OR WHEREVEER YOU WANT TO GO

Santana: WHAT ABOUT MY DREAMS FINN!

Finn: you have your dream! (Finn points to the crib that is holding their two handsome baby boys)

Santana: But I also want to be an fashion designer and I can't be that here in Lima!

Finn: FINE THEN GO!

Santana: FINE I WILL! (She takes off her wedding ring and it hits him square in the head, then goes to their closet and takes her bags and belongings out and stuffs them into her bag, then making her way into their son's room)

Finn: what are you doing?

Santana: packing some of my babies clothes

Finn: You want to separate them

Santana: No but I cannot live without my children it is either one of them or both of them take your pick!

Finn: Fine! You can have one of our sons

Santana: fine then (she picks up one of her sons and says goodbye to her other son telling him she loves him, and lets Finn say goodbye to the son she is taking)

**With Santana at the airport**

**Santana: it's just you and me now little man**

**Announcer: Boarders to France please make you way to the gate way, boarders to France please make your way to the gate way**

**With Finn**

Finn (looks at a photo of him and Santana and the twins) we can do this buddy, just me and you now (he grabs the infants hand and make him fist bump his hand)

**11 years later**

Santana: Hamish Andrew Lopez hurry your little butt down here or you will miss your flight to camp

Hamish comes running down the stairs with hands full of luggage and as he is running her trips over his own feet and goes rolling down the stairs, he has the feet of his father

Santana: (runs as fast as her 6 inch heels let her to her son's side) are you okay Mijo

Hamish: (smiles at his mother) I fine mum just excited

Santana: kisses his head and helps him outside and loads his luggage into the car waiting for him to take him to the airport

**With Finn**

**Finn: you ready Jack **

**Jack: sure and pops I can do anything**

**Finn: that's my boy you're Hudson of course you can do anything**

**Jack William Hudson was ready to go to camp and get dirty go swimming in the lake and kick some kids asses at poker , his dad taught him how to play when he was younger. **

**Finn: ok buddy lets go and get you to camp so you can have the best 2 weeks of the summer**

**Next chapter will be here soon**


	2. Jack and Hamish, Camp activities

Jack's Pov

I cannot believe I am at camp I have been waiting for this all year long and now I am finally here, I start looking around I see about 20 different cabins scattered around the place and so many other children I look to my left and see a mountain of bags I walk towards them and see my big red duffle bag I grasp the handle and with a yank my bag comes out,

Random kid: Whoa man, can you give me a hand with my bag?

Jack: sure (he takes the other kids bag and hands it to him)

Random kid: My name is Jason

Jack: my name is Jack

Announcer: Hudson, Jack your cabin is 12B

Jason: Hey man that's my cabin

Jack: cool

The two boys walked up to their cabin

Hamish's Pov

I am at camp I can finally be a boy instead of going to fashion shows with my mum, I can play football. Soccer and wrestling...Ok here we go. Let's go and have some fun, I picked up my bags and started walking around until I bumped into someone

Hamish: Oh lo siento i no te vi (Oh I am so sorry I didn't see you)

Random kid: What?

Hamish: oh I said sorry, I speak Spanish at home and I am just kind of used to it

Random: it is cool I speak Dutch

Hamish: you do? Show me

Random kid: Mijn naam is Andy, wat is uw naam (My name is Andy, what is your name)

Hamish: cool what did you say

Andy: I said my name is Andy what is your name

Hamish: my name is Hamish

Announcer: Lopez, Hamish you're in cabin 15A

Andy: that's my cabin, come lets go get settled in

Hamish's Pov

Two hours later it was already getting dark outside and and we were ready for something to eat ,so we walked to the big meeting room to get some food. my favorite food are Pancakes and Bacon so I ate a whole plate of it. I sat with Andy and some new Friends named Kieran and Paul. I laughed at a joke Andy just made. He is a really funny person and I am glad to have find a new friend. I kind of miss my mom cause we are like always together but I guess that is normal.

Hamish: Anyone wanna play Black Jack with me after Dinner?

Andy: I never played that.

Kieran:I can play but not very well.

Hamish: And you Paul?

Paul: I-I I don´t play card games!

Oh I forgot to tell you that Paul is like really shy.

Hamish: Why not?

Paul: I am not good with cards.

Hamish: I can help you.

Paul: Maybe!

Paul then looked down at his plate. Wow this is going to be interesting. I want someone who can kick my ** a little at black jack.

Jack´s Pov

Jason and I sat on a table with a kid named Ryan and his little brother Cedric. Jason and I love the same comics. We both think Batman is the best Superhero. Because of his cool Batmobil. Ryan likes Spiderman more. But I think Spiderman is kind of lame. I am still hungry I know I know why is he telling us that but well I just ate a whole plate of my favourite foods. Pancakes and Bacon. Yummy!

Jason: Dude you just ate like ten pancakes!

Jack: It is delicious!

I laugh at Jason as I faked an Italian accent. Ryan was grinning at me.

Ryan: You are crazy bro!

Jack: I know that is my second name Jack Crazy Hudson!

Cedric: Haha funny!

Ryan: That was a good one Jack.

Hamish's Pov

Me and Andy were walking around the camp talking about our backgrounds and how we know different languages and a we were walking we saw the camp director refereeing a wrestling match, the boys had helmets the cover their whole faces so I couldn't see who was under the helmets, I really wanted to wrestle, I had a few good moves, aunty Brittany showed me some tapes of my mum fighting in the hallway I got to say she kicked this blonde chicks a** like full on slap across the face, pushing her to the ground, there were plenty more but if I did tell you we would be here for a while. Mums changed; well kind of a few weeks ago she nearly punched the mail man if it wasn't for Aunty Britt the mail man would be in a pretty rough state.

Camp director: And still Champ Mr Jack Hudson, any other takers, anyone

Hamish: I'll take on the champ

Camp director: ok here is your helmet

Hamish: (Puts on the helmet and faces Jack)

Jack: are you sure you can handle this (flexes his arms)

Hamish: I am a Lopez, and a Lopez never backs down from a fight

Camp director: Ok on the count of three 1, 2, 3 FIGHT!

The two boys grabbed each other around the shoulders and started to push at one another, Jack got Hamish in a head lock, but Hamish pushed at Jack's feet causing him to fall down but taking Hamish with him, things started to get a bit heated and the boys started to get a bit angry at each other, they were shoving harder throwing elbows and kneeing each other, Jack got so mad that he charged at Hamish and punched him in the stomach, when Hamish recovered, he took off Jacks helmet and repeatedly punched Jack in the face, jack the switched the tables and took off Hamish's helmet and started to repeatedly punch him in the face. Then the camp director pulled jack off Hamish both boys were staring daggers into each other, they both had Bloody noses and black eyes

Camp director: Boys what you both have done was extremely bad (looks at Hamish) Jack (looks at Jack) Hamish. I mean Hamish, Jack, like whoa; you guys look so much alike

Jack: We look nothing alike

Hamish: nothing alike, I mean we are completely different

Jack: like I am not a spaz person like Lopez

Hamish: yeah and I am not a red neck like Hudson

Jack: do you want me to Punch you in the face again

Hamish please I can take you

Camp director: Ok boys jack you go right, Hamish you go Left

Camp director: Ok boys jack you go right, Hamish you go Left

Jack´s Pov

Jason looked at me in shock as we walked back to our cabin. I just had no idea what to think about this Lopez Kid. Does he really look like me? No, or yes? Damn I have no idea what to do.

Jason: Dude he looked like your twin.

Jack: Not true!

Jason: Are you blind?!

Jack: No!

I snapped at him a little. He just took a step back.

Jack: Sorry Jay. I am just so confused.

Jason: It is okay man I understand.

Jack: Really?

Jason: Yes, I would be confused too if this would happen to me.

Jack: He really looked like me?

Jason: Yeah. It was crazy.

Jack: I think I should let him play Black Jack with me!

Hamish´s Pov

Andy and I sat in our Cabin after what happened with this Hudson Kid. I am like really confused cause this kid and I look the same.

Hamish: This was so weird.

Andy: Yeah it really was.

Hamish: I am confused you know.

Andy: Talk to him.

Hamish: No, I can´t.

Andy: Please try. Or the next two weeks are going to be awkward.

Hamish: Okay, okay. But not now!

I am like really worried that this isn´t going to end well.

**I would like to thank Snixx Lopez Pierce for writing half of this story, **

**Both me and her will be writing this story together, and we are working ona different story also**


End file.
